goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gfourtx Rants S2 E1: Nick
Cast Joey as Gfourtx Transcript Hey everybody, this is me, Gfourtx, and welcome to my Rant video season 2, and today’s episode that I’m going to rant on Nick & Perry, enjoy!, Nick & Perry?!, what?, More like Shit and Jerky!, Oh my god!, This show sucks!, This show involves those two stupid color alien dogs named Nick and Perry, Who lives on the planet of dogma., And they like to go on failure adventures together!, Nick is such an idiot!, Just like Patrick from Spongebob!, Even though I like Spongebob Squarepants!, Man, I bet if you ask him is the Sun a Planet or a Star, then he would say "the Sun is the Planet", I'm seriously not kidding around., You are all going to laugh at him in the next picture, Why?, Because he is such a crybaby in this picture!!!!, Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!, He deserves it for having the shitty show!!!!, Perry is a bossy and lame in the living fuck!, Mr. Smith is a hothead, if he is on American idol, then he wouldn't get the prize at the end., What the Hell?, They should boo at him., Lucy is a crybaby like Nick!, She cries when her dogs are gone!, Haha!, She deserves it!, and Frank, well, no one gives a shit about him!, not 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 either, not even 10, there is 1 episode where Nick is kissing the bully Butch, that is so fucking gross!, This show is also a huge rip off to Family Guy!, which is way better than this!, anyways, the animation is dumb, the voice actors are dreadful, the backgrounds are pointless, the music is bullshit, the theme song sounds like what a little kid who has a bunch to do in a preschool, the writers are lame, Nick voice sound like he is about to rip people in half of pieces and Perry's about to be flat as the abomination, and the characters like to have sex at night, smoke pot, eat poop for dinner, drink pee when they're thirsty, go to school naked when it's time for school to begin, wearing diapers as their underwear, and jag off when they are bored!, Thank god this Shit stink diaper got cancelled in 2001!, And thank god it also got taken off the air as well!, do you know who likes this show?, Timmy and Tommy Tibble!, they wishes they can join the cast members, but they can't because they belongs to WGBH and Marc Brown!, not Ellipsanime or Victory Media Group!, and do you know who hates this show?, CJ, VTM On YT, Brendan Barney, Michael the Vyond Guy, Lilly Crumpington and Pucca FTW Kid vs. Kat Sucks!, they really wants to kill Nick and Perry for good!, So Screw Nick and Perry!, and Screw Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Star vs. the Forces of Evil is 1,947 times better than Nick and Perry!, END OF RANT! Trivia Category:Rants